


Under the Infleunce

by Attenia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: Legolas is injured, and the only herb Aragorn and the twins can find to dull his pain is one that will make him high. The prince starts to reveal things about his and Aragorn's bedroom activities that the man would much rather be kept private. The twins are delighted with such excellent teasing material, and egg Legolas on, much to Aragorn's dismay.





	Under the Infleunce

Aragorn  
Aragorn withdrew his sword from the orc corpse and looked around. Elladan was finishing up the last few, while Elrohir was trying to save their things from the fire caused by one of the orcs’ flaming arrows. He managed to stamp out the flames, but it looked like their packs and supplies were beyond saving.  
The man spun around, searching for Legolas. When Aragorn saw him, he dropped his sword and ran to the elf’s side. “Meleth nin? Speak to me.”  
“I’m fine, Estel,” Legolas gasped, his voice strained. The prince was clutching at a bleeding wound on his stomach.  
“Let me see,” Aragorn coaxed. He pulled Legolas’ hands aside and probed the injury as gently as he could. The prince stiffened and cried out in pain. “Sorry, sorry,” Aragorn murmured. “El, can we get some pain dulling herbs over here?”  
“We’re out,” Elladan said grimly. “Everything was burned.”  
“Then find something! Legolas is in pain!” He hadn’t mean to snap at his brother, but Legolas was panting shallowly, his face set in a grimace.  
Elladan squeezed the man’s shoulder. “I’ll see what I can find. Hold on, Legolas.”  
“I’m fine,” Legolas got out between shallow breaths. No one paid any attention to that ridiculous statement.  
Aragorn tried to comfort him. “This needs to be stitched, but if we keep pressure on it, we may be able to wait until Elladan gets back with something for the pain.”  
The pain must have been bad indeed, because Legolas simply nodded rather than protesting that he didn’t need anything. The minutes ticked by slowly. Elrohir started heating water, while Aragorn held Legolas’ hand, talking about everything and nothing, trying to distract his lover.  
Finally, Elladan returned, but his expression wasn’t hopeful.  
“Tell me you found something.” Aragorn stared desperately at his brother. He couldn’t stand to see Legolas in pain.  
“Not exactly… the closest thing I could find was root of belthan.”  
“Fine, just give it to him!”  
“Estel…”  
“We can watch him, El. Look at him, he’s hurting!”  
Elladan knelt down on the prince’s other side. “Legolas, I have a root I can give you to chew. It will stop your pain… but it has strange effects on the mind. Most people use this for parties.”  
“It will make you high,” Aragorn explained, “but we’ll watch you carefully and make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Fine, give it to me.” Legolas’ hand was shaking as he reached for the root, and Aragorn quickly took it, placing it carefully in his lover’s mouth.  
“It won’t take long to work.” He brushed the elf’s blond hair back. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon.”  
Within minutes, the tension in Legolas’ body started to ease, and the prince gave Aragorn a silly smile. “Come here, Estel.”  
Aragorn allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, careful to be mindful of his lover’s injuries. Legolas opened his mouth, letting his hot tongue intertwine with the man’s.  
“Keep distracting him,” Elrohir murmured.  
What seemed like moments later, Legolas’ stomach was stitched and bandaged, and Aragorn was wishing they were alone so that he could take care of his rapidly growing erection. He pulled back regretfully, but Legolas wasn’t having it.  
Elladan started sniggering as the prince tried and failed to get his hands into Aragorn’s pants.  
“Too many buttons,” Legolas mumbled, tugging impatiently at the fabric.  
“Not now, meleth nin,” Aragorn murmured. “We have company.”  
“Don’t mind us, Estel.” Elrohir pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter.  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and took a firm grip of Legolas’ hands. “Why don’t you go to sleep, Legolas?”  
“Not tired,” the prince said happily, and wouldn’t settle for anything less than cuddling on Aragorn’s lap. The man managed to hold him in a way that stopped Legolas from groping him in front of his brothers, though the elf still wriggled in a maddening fashion that was not helping with the problem between Aragorn’s legs.  
He started stroking Legolas’ hair, hoping it would lull him into sleep, but he had no such luck.  
“Where’s the rope?” Legolas suddenly asked.  
Aragorn shook his head frantically at his lover. Please, no, not now.  
“Rope?” Elladan asked causally.  
“To tie Estel up.”  
The twins exchanged a glance. “Estel is not an orc, mellon nin,” Elrohir explained slowly. “We have no need to tie him up.  
“But he likes it,” Legolas insisted.  
Aragorn closed his eyes, wishing he could disappear.  
“He… likes it?”  
“Shut up, El.”  
“No, I want to hear this.” Elrohir was suddenly grinning widely. “Tell us more, Legolas.”  
The prince was only too eager to do so. “He likes to be tied up while I take him. Sometimes, I tie his wrists and ankles to the bed posts while I take him from behind.”  
“Meleth nin… maybe we should keep these things to ourselves?” Aragorn tried desperately. “I’m sure my brothers don’t want to hear it.”  
“Oh, I want to hear it,” Elladan said with an evil grin. “Please, go on, Legolas.”  
“One time, I suspended him from the ceiling and stood on a chair to take him that way. He yelled so loudly when he came that the guards almost ran in to check on us.”  
Valar help him. If his hands weren’t occupied stopping Legolas from groping him, Aragorn would have used them to cover his face.  
He felt his cheeks heating up as Legolas went on to describe – in great detail – exactly the kinds of things Aragorn liked to have done to him, mostly things involving ropes or other similarly embarrassing situations. He refused to meet the twins’ eyes, both of whom had given up on suppressing their laughter.  
When Legolas started describing how he liked to bind his lover’s genitals, Aragorn finally snapped. “Why don’t you tell them what you like, meleth nin? I’m sure the twins would love to hear about it.”  
“I like to be a pony,” Legolas told Elladan enthusiastically.  
“A – a pony?” Elladan choked slightly, and Elrohir slapped him on the back.  
“Yes, a pony! Estel has a bridle he puts on me, and he makes me go through routines. My favorite is the jumping routine – then if I’m good, he’ll let me mount him afterward.”  
Ah, vengeance was sweet. “Tell them about the tricks,” Aragorn prompted.  
“Oh yes, the tricks! If I can flick my hair in the right way, then Estel will put things inside me.”  
“Inside you?”  
“Up my ass, and he’ll wriggle them if I ask nicely. He even attached a tail to one.”  
Aragorn was starting to quite enjoy himself. He settled back to listen as Legolas talked. After an hour or so, the prince’s voice started getting slurred, and he eventually slumped in Aragorn’s arms, having mercifully fallen asleep.  
“You two had better not mention this ever again.”  
The twins exchanged a smirk. “We make no promises, Estel.”

Legolas  
“You’d better run,” Elrohir advised. Estel didn’t hesitate, and ran for his life.  
Legolas tore after him, managing to catch his lover in the gardens. “I am going to kill you, Estel,” he growled.  
“You asked for it!” the man tried desperately.  
“I asked for the herb that would stop my pain. I did not ask you to prompt me into telling the twins things about myself that I would never otherwise have revealed.”  
“What was I supposed to do? You were revealing stuff about me that I never would have –”  
Legolas didn’t listen, but threw his lover over his shoulder. “You are going to pay dearly for this, meleth nin.”  
He was just glad the twins had waited for him to recover before revealing the full extent of what he’d said under the influence of the belthan root. Now, he could punish Estel properly, like the man deserved.  
Legolas made good use of the padded handcuffs in his chambers – a gift from the twins – and soon had Estel begging for release and thoroughly regretting his actions.  
“Next time, you will gag me before I say anything even vaguely compromising,” he instructed. Estel was unable to speak, being currently gagged himself, but he nodded. The prince shook his head, wondering what sort of bribe it would take to get the twins never to mention this again. Estel whimpered slightly, straining against the ropes, and Legolas smiled as he turned back to his captive.


End file.
